Leading a Guild
If you haven't already seen how to create a guild, please visit this page. Now that you've created your guild, you need to not only grow this group of people you've brought together, but maintain it. In the first few weeks of having a new guild, it will typically require more attention. Buildings will need upgrading consistently, new members will need to be added, some members might need to be kicked out: there is quite a bit to getting a guild to a steady spot. Getting Started The Guild Management button will be where you will spend a lot of your time when creating a new guild. When clicking on it you will see four options come up: View Application, Members Management, Modify Announcement, and Modify Manifesto. When writing anything for the guild, instead of using spaces you.must.type.like.this. While it seems really annoying, the game doesn't register any spaces for any of the guild information. Manifesto First things first: you need a manifesto. When people are looking to apply to a guild, they will see a small message you created to bring them in. You only get 28 characters so make it count. Remember this is the first impression people will get from your new guild other than your guild's name. If you want something specific in your new members this is the place to say it, whether it be a certain level requirement or if you're looking for members that are more willing to chat. A lot of newer guilds will just say something like "looking for active members." When people say this they typically looking for people who get on daily, donate daily, and at least occasionally pop in chat. Announcement/Bulletin This is the message that rolls across the top of your screen when in your guild. Typically this is used as a form of encouragement to grow stronger, however it is also sometimes used to let people know basic information. Sometimes it is used to announce that certain things are being upgraded and it is also used to encourage people to join a group on a different app. Really this sets the mood for your guild, especially a new one. If you guild is a bunch of friends you might put a private joke here or you could put a message in once and simply never change it. You get 64 characters for the announcement and the no spaces rule also applies here. View Application/Adding New Members Now that your guild is all set up you need some guild mates! If you are on a newer server, you typically don't have to look far. Applications will start flooding in. When you get a new application a little red dot will appear next to the Guild Management button. Once you click on View Application you will see all of the applications for your guild. You can chose to either accept, refuse, or simply ignore these requests. Keep in mind that you do have a limit to how many members you have and sadly you will not be able to accept them all. There is also a date/hour next to their application. While saving applications is tempting when unsure if you're going to need new members, it is best to not make them wait more than a few days to know if they got in. While you can see their levels and if they have VIP, you cannot see their combat nor their team if they are not already your friends. Keep in mind that even once your guild is full, you can still receive applications. While your first instinct may be to refuse them, be aware of who is in your guild. You may have a member who hasn't been on in a few days and has barely contributed. They might have quit the game and not left the guild on their own. It's best to be aware of your guild and constantly be watching your list. There is a Refuse All button that will sometimes work if you have a bunch of older applications. Application lists have been known to glitch when the server is updated or refreshed. Sometimes very old applications will appear and it is best to refuse them all. Vice Presidents do have the ability to accept and refuse applications, however they do not have the ability to refuse all. Sometimes with an older guild or an older server you will not always have applications. If you are looking for new members this would be when you would have to recruit. You can either recruit in world chat or you can add people to your friends list and message them privately. When your guild is a higher level, it can also intimidate any new people from applying. This would be when you should update your manifesto. Keep in mind that while it may seem scary to have no applications, it is sometimes easier to recruit than to have to turn people away. Members Management This particular page is essentially the same as simply looking at your members list. Just like the members list, you can see when someone is online or how long ago they were last online. While simply being in a guild you only have the option for resignation, being president you have a few other options. The options to view and add as friend are still available. You also will have the option to Appoint Vice President or the option to kick them out. While the kicked out option may seem harsh, it is necessary when a player has become inactive or refuses to donate. A member who isn't donating is not only not adding to the funds, but not receiving any contributions themselves so not really getting any of the benefits of being in a guild. In those instances it may be best to send them a private message and see if they are even aware that they were in a guild in the first place. When selecting a Vice President, it is best to use caution. They will have almost the same abilities as you within the guild and will be also taking on a leadership role. It is best to get to know the person you want as your vice president before giving them the title. Cross server players will typically select someone they already know from a different server. Sometimes it is wise to have a VP already in mind before even starting the guild. It is much easier to build a guild with someone you have already discussed the specifics with. If you don't have anyone in mind, go to the guild chat and ask around. Sometimes you'll find that someone has applied that has been playing the game much longer than you would have thought or is even a cross server player. The VP of your guild will not have the options as any other member of your guild. You can always view or add as friend but instead of the appointing option you have a Dismiss option. You cannot kick out you VP without first dismissing them from the position. If you are the Vice President of your guild, you do not have the same options as your president. You will have the usual view and add as friend, but you obviously do not have the option to appoint as vice president. You do have the option for kicking people out and can do so freely. It is wise to first talk to your president and make sure they are okay with you potentially kicking people out. Guild Hall One of the number one things you will be upgrading is the Guild Hall. Not only does this allow for you to add more members but it raises the cap on the level of both your store and the institute. The first few upgrades to your guild hall will come fast and it is best to keep aware of how often you may need to upgrade as well as maintaining a balance between your buildings. It is very tempting to focus solely on your guild hall to move up in the rankings. However, when you go this route, you tend to frustrate your members who are donating daily and not receiving any benefits. On the flip side, if you do not keep your guild hall updated, you will not only not be able to upgrade, you will also drop in the rankings. One of the biggest questions is "how much does it cost to upgrade?" Most seasoned players will try to explain the complicated way to see the upgrade amount but the reality is the way to tell is extremely confusing. When you see something is available for upgrades, a small red arrow will appear. Even if the building is currently capped, if you can afford the upgrade it will show up. If you click the red arrow and do not immediately click upgrade, you will see a Guild Consumption amount. If your Guild Hall is not currently available for updates, this number should be higher. This is the amount needed to upgrade your Guild Hall. There is also the possibility that this theory is not even correct and you can't really know for certain. Guild Store If you ask most seasoned players, this is the least important thing to upgrade. While there are some benefits to the store, the majority of them are minimal in comparison to the Institute. Typically once your Guild Hall and store are leveled to at least eight you will probably want to do some upgrading to your store. The two most common things purchased within the store are the 5 star fragment bags and the PH potions. People will also occasionally buy evo stones and specific fragments if they need them. Some Presidents like even upgrading. While it may take longer to get the Guild Hall or Institute to where you want it, it does not necessarily hinder your guild's progress. You will notice within the Guild Store that different items become available with new level upgrades. Keep this in mind if upgrading your store is your lowest priority. Screenshot 2016-05-20-11-39-36.jpg Screenshot 2016-05-20-11-39-40.jpg Screenshot 2016-05-20-11-39-45.jpg Screenshot 2016-05-20-11-39-50.jpg Screenshot 2016-05-20-11-39-57.jpg Screenshot 2016-05-20-11-40-02.jpg Magic Institute This is where most of your members will gain with their contributions. Once an Institute has reached level 8, all of its bonuses will be unlocked. To raise the level of how many bonuses are available, you can continue to upgrade the Institute. It is not necessary to upgrade the Institute past level 8 if you haven't reached the bonuses cap yet.Bonuses will not upgrade on their own. You must manually upgrade each bonus. To upgrade the bonuses you must click on the Magic Study button. Keep in mind that each upgrade you do to a bonus will cost you guild funds. This is why it is important to maintain a balance when upgrading your hall, store, and institute. To switch back to your own personal upgrades you can simply hit Magic Learning and it will take you back. It may be tempting to immediately upgrade the Experience and Gold bonus super high, but it is best to wait. Life, Attack, Defense, and Magic all raise your combat power which is incredibly useful on a new server. Typically you will also find people asking for Critical to be upgraded. Critical can be incredibly beneficial in both Dragon and Demon Hall. A good strategy for upgrading would be to get everything to level 5, then start upgrading to level 10 starting with Life. If you were in another guild you might see that Experience and Gold are both relatively low in comparison. Guild Tasks Originally guild tasks could only be opened by a president or vice-president but this may have changed so anyone can open a task. You can only open 5 tasks a day, so be careful of which ones you open. It takes a while to be able to achieve the bigger rewards and it is best to start with 1 or 2 to see how a guild does. If your guild can easily take on those two, it is suggested to skip 3 and move straight onto 4 as it gives a better reward. Watch out for that Chelia though! She can really mess up how much damage you do to 4. Keep an eye on Guild Tasks and see how everyone is doing. A lot of the time you will have a few guys that can one shot the smaller tasks but everyone else combined can't seem to get 4 done. Ask some of your top players to hit the harder tasks so that the workload can be more evenly balanced. Bulk Mail Sometimes it is necessary to send out a message to all of your members. This message would pop up in their inbox as coming from "Mirajane" but it is actually from their guild. While this system can be used to send out words of encouragement, it can also be used to remind people to donate or to ask a general question. Even if they never check the guild or guild chat, if they are on the game they will see this message appear. The only time you will have an issue with getting a message to everyone in the guild is if some of them don't speak the same language. Only a President has the ability to send out a bulk mail message. You have the ability to use up to 64 characters and must use the specific typing method required when sending guild messages. Category:Guild